


Method

by glamaphonic



Series: Het Panic [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Implied Relationship, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leans back against his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method

**Author's Note:**

> Just [because](http://grab.by/N0u).

She wedges in beside him while he still has that dazed look that never goes away until somewhere between cups of coffee numbers two and three.

They're pressed together from shoulder to knee. She leans back against his arm.

"It's a big set," Zach says. His voice is still rough with sleep. She watches his eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles.

"It's a big chair," Zoe responds.

The fabric of his pants is soft under her hand, his thigh warm under that.

She reaches, and he passes her his cup.

Her lipgloss leaves an imprint on the lid.


End file.
